Willard Mitt Romney (1947-)/ancestry
Jared Pratt Family Ancestry Pratt - Romney Family Ancestral Connections to English Nobility Dickinson Family Generations Ancestors are from France, Germany, United Kingdom, Spain, Russia. # Rollo of Normandy (860-932) - founder and first ruler of the Viking principality in what soon became known as Normandy in modern-day western France., md Poppa van Bayeaux. The historical record of his parentage is vague and indispute, but suggests origins in either Iceland, Norway or Denmark. # William Longsword, 2nd Duke of Normandy (893-942) - md Sprota # Richard I, Duke of Normandy (933-996) - md Emma de France (?-968) # Richard II, Duke of Normandy (963-1027) - md Judith of Brittany (982-1017) # Robert II, Duke of Normandy (c1000-1035) - Robert the Magnificent - md. Herleva of Falaise (1003-1050) # William I of England (1027-1087) - Conqueror of England and Normandy - md. Matilda of Flanders # Henry I of England (1068-1135) - King of England, md Matilda of Scotland # Matilda of Normandy (1102-1167) - daughter of Henry I, md. Geoffrey V, Count of Anjou and Maine (1113-1151) # Henry II of England (1133-1189) - King of England - md Eleanor, Duchess of Aquitaine (c1124-1204) - claim to English throne as grandson of Henry I (Treaty of Wallingford) # John of England (1167-1216) - King of England, John Lackland Plantagenet of England - primogeniture son of Henry II, md Isabella, Countess of Gloucester (?-c1217) # Henry III of England (1207-1272) - - King of England, Henry III Plantagenet of Winchester - primogeniture son of King John, md Eleanor of Provence (c1223-1291) # Edward I of England (1239-1307) - King of England, m. Eleanor of Castile (1202-1244) - See Plantagenet Family Line for a continuation of his ancestry. # Elizabeth of Rhuddlan (1282-1316) - Princess of England, m. Jan I van Holland (1284-1299) # Eleanor de Bohun (1304-1363) - m. James Butler, 1st Earl of Ormonde (c1305-1337) # Petronilla Butler (?-1387) - m. Gilbert Talbot, 3rd Baron Talbot # Richard Talbot, 4th Baron Talbot (c1361-1383) - m. Ankaret le Strange # Mary Talbot (c1383-?) - m. Sir Thomas Greene # Thomas Greene (1399-1461) - m. Philippa de Ferrers, # Elizabeth Greene (c1416-?) - m. William Raleigh # Edward Raleigh (c1440-c1513) - Sir Edward Raleigh of Farnborough, m. Margaret Verney # Edward Raleigh (c1472-?) - Sir Edward Raleigh of Farnborough, m. Anne Chamberlain # Bridget Raleigh (1506-?) - m. Sir John Cope # Elizabeth Cope (c1529-1584) - m. John Moore # Bridget Dryden (c1562-1645) - m. Rev Francis Marbury, Res Hartfordshire, England # Anne Marbury (1591-1643) - Immigrated from England, Killed by Indian on Long Island, m. William Hutchinson - She was a famous Puritan leader in early New England. Family massacred in Kieft's War. # Susanna Hutchinson (1633-1713) - Immigrated from England, m. John Cole. At age 10, Sole survivor of indian attack where many of family was killed, including here famous mother and held captive for several years thereafter until release. # William Cole (1671-1734) - m. Ann Pinder, Res: Kingston, RI # Mary Cole (1705-1753) - m. Samuel Dickinson # Christopher Dickinson (1729-1790) - m. Mary # Samuel Dickinson (1750-1810) - m. Huldah Griffith # Charity Dickinson (1776-1849) - m. Jared Pratt (1769-1839) # Parley Parker Pratt (1807-1857) - Mormon Pioneer and Apostle, martyred in Arkansas, m. Mary Wood # Helaman Pratt (1846-1909) - b. Mt Pisgah Iowa, d Colonia Dublin, Mexico, m. Anna Wilcken # Anna Amelia Pratt (1876-1926) - Married Gaskell Romney, # George Wilcken Romney (1907-1995) - 1968 U.S. Presidential Candidate # Willard Mitt Romney (1947-) - 2012 U.S. Presidential Candidate (Living) References * Pratt Family History - Wikipedia * Jared Pratt Family Association - Family History Category:Ancestries of individuals